One Sentence
by highflyer101
Summary: Each  significant  Harry Potter character summed up in one sentence.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

_Sometimes he almost wishes that it was Neville, but then he takes it back, since he can't wish something so terrible on one of his friends. _

Hermione Granger

_The elves remind her of herself-hard-working, and never quite appreciated._

Ronald Weasley

_He just wishes he could have taken her to the Yule Ball._

Luna Lovegood

_The crumple-horned snorkack _does _exist._

Sirius Black

_He can't stand the fact that he could have been their secret-keeper._

Remus Lupin

_It terrifies him that he might have killed someone on one of those many nights he can't really remember._

Peter Pettigrew

_He was never brave like his friends, and they knew that, so he's not to blame about blabbing to Voldemort._

Neville Longbottom

_He could swear that he heard his mother say his name once, and that's what he uses to make a Patronus._

Fred Weasley

_He wanted to die laughing, and he did._

George Weasley

_Fred's death took away more of him than losing his ear._

Ginny Weasley

_She wants someone to realize that she can take care of herself._

Bill Weasley

_Raw steak still doesn't taste the same as a medium rare burger._

Charlie Weasley

_Maybe if he had been in England more, he could have done something more to help, he thinks._

Percy Weasley

_Fred and George took it way too far, and he broke._

Molly Weasley

_If a mother is supposed to know best, how come none of her children listen to her?_

Arthur Weasley

_Muggles-they're bloody fascinating._

Cedric Diggory

_He really didn't like those 'Potter Stinks' buttons, but he also didn't want Harry to win._

Cho Chang

_She wanted to love Harry so badly, but she couldn't._

Fleur Delacour

_She hopes that one day the Weasley's will realize that she only wants to help._

Viktor Krum

_He knows she loves the ginger, but he wanted to try anyways._

James Potter I

_He hopes Sirius knows that it wasn't his fault._

Lily Evans Potter

_She loves that James never gave up on her, and that's how she knows they're meant to be._

Severus Snape

_How could something with dirty blood be as beautiful as Lily was?_

Petunia Dursely

_She never wanted this, any of it. _

Vernon Dursely

_It's a stupid fantasy, that's all._

Dudley Dursley

_To him, magic is actually kind of cool._

Amos Diggory

_He does his best not to blame Potter._

Mad-Eye Moody

_Constant vigilance._

Mundungus Fletcher

_He just wants to live the good life like everyone else seems to._

Kingsley Shacklebolt

_He really loves his earring._

Nymphadora Tonks

_She doesn't have an identity, so she makes one out of bubblegum pink hair._

Albus Dumbledore

_He has regrets, just like every other human being._

Aberforth Dumbledore

_He should've been able to save Ariana, and that irritates him more than anything._

Tom Riddle/Voldemort

_Love is a delusion._

**A/N****: Hope you like it! Let me know if I missed any major characters.**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagall

_She has more of a life than people seem to assume. _

Bellatrix Lestrange

_She knew 'goodbye' was coming from the moment Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor._

Draco Malfoy

_He really doesn't know what_ _to think anymore.__*******_

Rubeus Hagrid

_He just wants someone to understand him, that's all. _

Andromeda Tonks

_Sometimes she wishes that Ted was pureblood, because she really did love her family._

Stan Shunpike

_They made him do things he didn't even know he was capable of._

Dolores Umbridge

_She's like her cats-more vicious than you think._

Argus Filch

_He's secretly jealous of all those kids, because he knows that he deserves magic more than any of them. _

Xenophilius Lovegood

_When he has regrets, he tells himself he gave Harry away for the good of his family. _

Sybill Trewlawney

_She knows what people say about her, but at least she makes it looks like she's doing something. _

**A/N: Just some more that I thought of. :)**

*****Alternatively: My father WILL hear about this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington/Nearly Headless Nick

_Maybe he should have moved on._

The Bloody Baron

_It's best that no one knows why he's so bloody._

Helena Ravenclaw/The Gray Lady

_She doesn't regret stealing the diadem-or, at least, she didn't. _

The Fat Friar

_Why not be happy with the choices you've made?_

Godric Gryffindor

_He knows that courage is doing the right thing, not the easy one._

Salazar Slytherin

_The Chamber was his last little slap-in-the-face to all of those who doubted him, even (and maybe even especially) the other founders._

Rowena Ravenclaw

_She didn't get through life easily because she was pretty, and she expects her students to know how that feels._

Helena Hufflepuff

_She wishes she got just a bit more respect. _

Peeves

_Maybe Potty isn't _that _bad. _

**A/N: Thanks to Ooh I Have A Name for giving me the idea to cover the ghosts and founders! Hope you enjoyed these as much as the others. **


	4. Surprise!

**A/N: Hello again, dear readers. Since all my readers have always been so loyal to me, I wanted to let you know that I am officially retiring from FanFiction so I can work with more of my own characters. I also wanted to let you know about a story I'm writing on my Wattpad account (apprenticeofathena) so that if you like the stories I've written on here, you can look into it. It's a mystery, by the way, called Politically Incorrect. Here's a summary:**

****_Stella Harvey is America's sweetheart. At least, that's what she's been told. In a tragic accident, Stella lost the past five years of her memory, meaning she doesn't remember her dad's new wife, doesn't recognize her new makeover, and certainly doesn't have the slightest clue that her dad is the President of the United States of America. In an effort to remember, Stella begins to search for clues about the five years she's missing. Clues that lead her to shocking revelations about her past and even more questions. When did Stella become popular? What happened to her life in New York? And, most importantly, was the accident really an accident?_

__**If you're interested, it would mean SO much to me if you could check it out and comment. I posted a link to my Wattpad profile on my wall and would be so honored if you would check it out. Thank-you so much guys! Obviously I've never met any of you be for, but I'm sure gonna miss you now that I'm leaving FF! Mwa, mwa! **


End file.
